You belong with me
by musicstar5
Summary: bridgetteXcody. Bridgette and Cody are best friends, but Bridgette wants to be more than that. Too bad he's dating Heather, the cheer captain. Based on the song you belong with me by Taylor swift.


**Kay, before I start, most of u know me. I was the anonymous TdiHarter. But now I'm in ACTION! LOL, ya. My first story is going to be a one-shot about Bridgette and Cody. The song is going to be you belong with me. And TDI or TDA never happened. My story!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upset,  
she's going off about something that you said,  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Cody was walking around in his room, on the phone. He was probably on there with his girlfriend, Heather. She was a cheerleader. And Cody was a football player. He was the quarterback, even though I think he is WAY too small. But somehow he makes it through each game with no scratch. He hung up, threw his phone, and sat down by the window. He got out a dry erase board. I got mine out too.

"You okay?" I wrote.

"Yeah," He wrote back. I couldn't help but sigh.

"What happened?"

"Heather is being Heather."

"No, seriously?" I put a smiley face on there to show I was joking. He laughed too. I erased it, and put the pen down for a second. Then, I picked it up, and wrote "you belong with me." I held it up, but his blind was closed. But a sign was outside of it.

"She got mad over our inside joke," The note said. I frowned.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I don't listen to the kind of music she does, which is rap. For some reason, I can't stand it. Most of the time, I listen to a variety of things.

I knew his life story, unlike she does. I know all of his relatives. His grandma Julia, grandpa Bill, old Mike, Kiki, aunt Liz, uncle Jim, and the rest of his family. And she only knows his mom, Kiki.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I went to my closet. I pulled out a load of clothes. I tried on the first outfit. It was a T-shirt and jeans. She always wears a short skirt and tank top. Next, I tried on a fully black outfit. I shudder. I don't know where that came from. Then, I try on a hippie outfit. I smile. This isn't my style, but it's hilarious to see me in this. I then randomly start dancing. After 5 minutes, I heard a chuckle. I turned to the window, and Cody was there. I stopped, and my face turned red. He laughed again, and closed his blind. I fell onto my bed, full of embarrassment.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

All night, I kept on thinking 'Why doesn't he realize we're supposed to be together?' I've been here the whole time! I wish he could just open his eyes. Widen his mind. Dump Heather. Be with me. That's all I want. Cody. My best friend.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

I went to Cody's house the next day. He answered when I rang, but he looked tired and frustrated. I gave him my what's-wrong look.

"Heather. You know, it's kind of confusing dating someone." I nodded, and then thought of the best thing. I smiled.

"Want to go for a walk, to get Heather out of your mind right now?" He smiled too, and nodded.

Five minutes later, I was laughing so hard, I hurt to breathe. Cody had the best jokes… and comebacks. And the weirdest thoughts about Heather.

"She's like, 'Cody! I hate that color!' And, 'Cody! Get your butt over here! Stop talking with-' Cody stopped mid-sentence. I knew what he was about to say. I've heard it before. He was going to say 'Stop talking with the vegetarian banana head freak.' Usually, her little 'pet names' for me didn't make sense, but there we go. She didn't make sense. She didn't make sense for Cody.

"Bridge?" Cody said. I looked at him.

"Wanna go sit down?" I nodded, and smiled. In my head, I was thinking 'It has to be like this more.' We sat down on a park bench.

"Want to know something about Heather? She's nothing like you. She's mean, grouchy, and an all-to-herself kind of girl. You? You're a nice, kind, pretty, give-anything-to-help-out kind of girl. I love that." His words captured my heart. I smiled.

"Then why are you still with Heather, if you want a girl like me?" I asked, then regretted it. He looked at me.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, I seriously don't know why I'm with her. She's like, a dinosaur. All they do is growl. And all she does is growl. Well, I go roar to you! **(Me and my friends inside joke. It'll be revealed what it means later in the story.) **I cracked up. We have the funniest jokes in our opinion. The roar and growl thing was our inside joke. Lame, but it was funny.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

He smiled. He had the brightest one. His smile was the one everyone could spot. Even Heather adored his smile. But he hasn't smiled much since he has been with Heather. I looked at him

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said back. I stood up, and put my hands on my hips.

"I know you better than that!" I told him. He looked at me in his quizzical expression.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What are you doing with a girl like Heather?" I covered my mouth and regretted asking that.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Well, she…" And just like that, Heather showed up. She was in a pink dress and high heels, of course. Her cheer uniform was in the back seat, folded up along her pom-poms. I hated cheer. I looked down at her heels again. Pink. Bright pink. Then I looked down at my blue sneakers. Cody gave me a sideways smile, a wave, and hopped into Sierra's car. He looked at me and waved again. I waved back.

"I'm right here. Wander back to me," I whispered to myself. But it wasn't quiet enough. He turned to me and nodded. I smiled. He threw a ticket, as the couple drove way. The wind blew the ticket towards me. It was a football game ticket. **(BTW, if you've seen the music video, the next part isn't exactly the way the music video puts it. I did that on purpose. In fact, the rest of the story isn't like the video. Please my dear readers, read on to find out what happens.)**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I went to the football game. Of course, Heather was there, with her cheer friends and football boys. I looked down where the group was. All the cheer girls, the football jocks, the mascot. But they were missing someone. Cody. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked back at the group, wondering what Heather did when her boy wasn't around.

"And he was like, you love me, right?" The group laughed. Then Heather clutched the arm of Justin Gates. I looked around again to see if Cody was there. No. How typical. Heather probably sent him off. God do I hate her. The whistle blew for the game to start.

"Justin baby," Heather said. I looked at the group one more time as carefully as I could without falling off the railing. "Do great tonight." Then, they kissed. I gasped. Heather was cheating on Cody. How obvious was it that the most popular girl in school was dating the most popular guy in school? And how obvious was it that Heather was dating Cody to mess with my head. That evil little-

"Bridgette!" Someone yelled from the field. Cody was standing there, a goofy grin on his face. Next to him was Geoff Lee, co-captain of the football team, and everyone's best friend. He threw parties almost every day. And every single party was worth it, even if you got grounded for staying out late.

"Roar!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Aww," a girl said behind me. Gwen. Gwen Parks was my best friend. Even though she was a Goth, she cheered everyone up. Except for the popular group. She hated everyone there except for three people. Cody, Geoff, and her boyfriend, Trent Smith. They've been together ever since they were 13. Even at 16, they were cute together.

"Have fun!" Cody, Gwen and I yelled at the same time. We laughed. Cody was wide eyed now. I wondered why. But inside, I already knew. I scanned the football field for the captain of the football team. Not there. Gwen nudged my arm, and pointed to the corner. The duo was still there, making out.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

The game ended. Even with all the cheering on the field, Cody was still down. He wasn't smiling, even when he won to an undefeated team. I ran down to the gates. But by the time I was there, he was gone.

"Trent!?"" I yelled. Gwen and Trent both turned around. Gwen looked kind of pissed. Oops. "Do you know where Cody went?" I asked.

"He left a minute ago. Why?"

"Just asking." I ran out to the parking lot. Once out there, I saw Cody run off. Dammit, missed him. Why? Well, whatever. I looked at the faster way to his house. "_hmm," _I thought. I ran to the "fort", which is our secret hideout for when we were little kids. I was happy I did that, because he was there, sitting on a rock. I took a breath, and approached the guy I loved, my best friend Cody.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

I sat down next to him. He was just staring into space, his face blank. I had no clue what to say, so I also kept quiet.

"I didn't know she'd actually cheat on me," Cody said. I looked at him. He was also staring at me, but there was a gleam in his eyes.

"There's Heather for you. Just another bitch in this world," I said. Cody laughed, and nodded.

"You know, I had a dream a couple nights ago. Gives you hell was playing. When the chorus came on, Heather came, and I was talking to you. She said those same words that she said in the park three weeks ago. 'Cody! Stay away from that phyco blonde! Popular people like you don't deserve to hang out with that wannabe.' And this time, I did something about it Bridge. I actually did something. I told her to back off. Leave me alone." Cody then looked at me. I had a shocked expression on my face, but a smile too.

"I saw the break-up coming. Besides, there's someone else I'd rather be with," He finished. I had an ear-to-ear grin on my face now. He knew. I knew. But, just for the enjoyment of it...

"Who?" I asked.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me_

"A girl named Beth," He replied. My grin faded. He laughed.

"I'm kidding. Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "What would you say right now, If I told you I love you?" He asked. For the second time in less than five minutes, I was in shock. He said he loved me. He loved me. Yes!

"Um, rawr?" I said, trying to hide my excitement. What? It's the first thing that came to mind.

_Standing by, and waiting at you back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know baby,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

He laughed. I personally wouldn't blame him for laughing. What I said was kinda funny.

"I love you too," He said. I smiled. He leaned in, and my grin got wider. Then we kissed, rain pouring down on us.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

**Alright! After days of typing, freezing computers, a trial Microsoft word, and a new program, I'm finished! Woo! Haha. Kay. A few things. This is my first story/one shot, so no flames please. Second, This is six pages, LOL. Had to mention that. Third, Grr means I hate you in Dino language, and rawr means I love you. And last but not least, Hope u enjoyed my story! TDIharter signing OUT!**


End file.
